ENCHANTIX
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: SLASH Draco discover new powers and new love
1. Chapter 1

The Enchantix: A rare and powerful gift in which some pure and half wizards and witches go though between 16 and 17 years of age it will grant the wizard or witch great powers it at times can transform them into magical creatures cast spells without wands –

Draco stopped reading "So that is what an Enchantix is" he said aloud he mind has been on nothing else since the end of his sixth year it started a few days into the holiday he was asleep in his study (all Malfoys have a least one) anyway he fallen asleep he was in a dark place he couldn't see a thing then a loud voice said

"Draco it's time for you to awaken" he looked up and saw this huge Dragon it was but terrifying and inspiring as well his wings were big enough to cover the earth he was sliver and green just like his Hogwarts house his eyes were dark as death and his teeth were sharp as draggers.

"Well I better go awake now bye" said Draco running in the opposite direction then he heard a loud BANG he turned the dragon exploded and hundreds of tiny sliver and green dragons circled him.

" What the bloody FUCKING HELLL!!!!" screamed Draco he felt funny all of a sudden his body was growing his Muscles grew bigger he felt himself expand his hair was growing longer and he could feel his powers growing stonger as well.

" Whats happening to me" he said falling to the ground

" Your Enchantix is awaken" said a voice a sweet motherly type of voice " Don't worry Draconis your new powers will take some getting use too but your will look in the mirror"

he look in the mirror he wasn't Draco the seventeen year old he was draco the twenty-five year old his muscles have grown he old chothes were torn but he was wearing something from the Muggle book Lord of the Rings he guess the elves but they were sliver and green he Scratched his back and felt something.

" What the hell are these" he said feeling the forgein objects they were wings and they were beautful they looked like they were made from real sliver he felt his hair it was so long again the color of sliver

"I need to lie down" said Draco " Hey who are you"

" I am Nerissa Guardian of Magic for centries I have watched over magic wizards witches and others as well" said Nerissa

"What's happening to me" said Draco

" It's your Enchantix Draco your powers will dubble when you use it"

" How do I-"

" There is a book in your family libary that should tell you everything you to know but for now I bid you farewell" and she was gone

he woke up with a start and ran like a bat out of hell to find what he needed

He sat in his chair and looked at the page again : to access this power feel it with your wizards and chant Enchatix power three times.

he stood up close his eyes and chanted " Enchantix power" three times he glew sliver and green wings spoted from his back he grew taller all in all the same thing in his dreams happened again

" Whoa this is cool wonder if I can fly?" he flaped his wings soon his feet were off the ground he cirlced the room twice

" Man this cool wonder what spells I can I know Incendio" a fire started under the table then it speard to the books " Uh-oh um let me think Augamenti" water came out of nowhere and dose the flames.

" Draco what's that smell is something burnig open this door" said his mother

" Uh nothing mother uh DisEnchat already " he didn't want his mother to see him

casting spells on the whole room he then unlocked his door

" Draco love is something worng I could have sworn sigh nothing dear anyway we need to go shoping for your school things so let's go"

"Yes mother" said Draco this was perfect he needed books on this Echantix thing if he was to control it he needed help and fast

* * *

well that's chapter one review please 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and his mother arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at Nine just when the shops open Draco pasts his mother "I'll get my books" he said

"Fine honey make sure to check to get your wand at Ollivander's" said his Mother looking at potion ingredients.

"Damn best do that first" he said to himself as he went he went past early shoppers

He walk in Ollivander's the old man was sitting behind a huge oak desk "What can I do for you?" he said

"I need my wand checked it's been acting funny" said Draco

"Really let me see" said Mr.Olliavnder "Hmm Beseech with DragonHreatstring well dear boy I see the problem you have the wrong wand I am surprised you made it this long oh well"

He than went to the back and came back with six boxes "Here Rosewood with Phoenix feather nice for Charms"

Draco took the wand but it was snatched back "Ash with unicorn hair"

Draco tried wand after wand after wand till "Well Mr.Malfoy you are a tricky one hmm why not Rowan wood with DragonHreatstring and Phoenix tail feather 12 ½ inches good for both the Dark Arts and Light magic"

Draco took the feeling alight warmth in his fingers waved it red and sliver sparks erupted from its tip.

"Very good I will take the other wand as payment for this one and that will be two Galleons for the check up"

Draco paid and left the shop he then went to Flourish and Blotts and saw the last people he wanted to see Ron Weasly Hermione Granger and of course Harry Bloody Potter.

"I see they let filthy little Mudbloods here without a care" he said with a sneer

"Fuck off Malfoy or- "

Draco walked past them without listening to the Weasel he looked at Potter he wasn't wearing his glasses finally fix them with magic he did have sexy eyes wait were did that come from.

" I need to get out more" he said as he went to the nearset bookself the first book was called WIZARD GROWTH

Meanwhile

" Can you believe him the bastrad call Hermione a mudblood like that" said Ron Hotly

"Yeah hey is any of our school books back there" said Harry

" No I don't think so but wait what is Malfoy doing back there then"said Hermione

" I don't know but I am going to find out" said Harry walking towrads the back

Draco meanwhile seem to found what he was looking for : The Enchantix allows a wizard to perform even the most powerful of spells without a latin words such as Accio or Repairo but can say bringus hereus and can have the same affect some wizards and witches can also fly without brooms- he stopped there he looked around and saw Potter just a few selfs down.

" Trying to see what I am doing huh well let's see Flameus Burnus" he wispered as he touched the books the fire started on Harry's side he cried out as the spell books were quickly set a blaze.

"Aw Sacrhead you should't play with fire bye bye" said Draco as he swpet past him

" I need all these books and this one please oh and a fire is in the back" said Draco clamly as a clerk got his books and another went to put out the fire.

"Well this wasn't such a bad hmm maybe I'll have lunch now" said Draco as he watch Granger and Weasely and what luck the Weasel clan panic looking for Harry hope he burns.

"Draco what going on here" said a voice it was Serevus Snape

"Nothing just a store fire I think Harry is still back there though" said Draco

"What Potter is in there damn guess I better do something" Snape said pulling out his wand began saying a spell but to no avil "Damn this is storng magic I can't stop whoever did this is very powerful"

Draco looked around none were looking "Flameus Extinguishus" the flames died Instantly

"What Draco did you do something?" said Snape Suspiciously

"No I am as surprirse as you think Potter could have done something?"said Draco

" I am sure he is a great and powerful wizard I would stay on his good side" said Snape

"Oh I will hopefully this year" said Draco Mysteriously

"DRACO" his mother fianlly got though "Darling what happen are you alright?"

"He's fine Narssica"said Snape

" Yeah Mum I am ok I got all my books we should go back to the Manor before the Aourors come."

"Yes let's bye Serveus" said Narssica

Draco looked back once more and he saw Potter talking to Granger and Weasely he was covered in scoot it look like

"Oh well maybe next time" he said

" Next time what sweetie" said his mother

" Oh nothing mother nothing at all" said Draco

Harry on the other hand had lots to say to his friends

"Malfoy conjured the fire and he did wandlessly it strange one minute he was reading the next the books cuaght fire and what's worse he bearly said a word"

"Really Harry the odds are one in a million Draco is too young and not nearly powerful to do that" said Hermione

" Yeah I mean he'd have to be You-Know-Who to pull a sunt like that wait you don't think Draco was really-

"Don't be stuipd Ron Lord Voldermort wouldn't attemp such a thing besides he would have killed Harry then set the fire" said Hermoine

"Became an expert on Dark Lords have you" said Ron angerly

"No Ronald it's common sense Lord Voldemort wouldn't have done this himself no Harry you must have been seeing things" said Hermoine

"No I wasn't I knew something wasn't right I wish I could see what book he was reading he seemed really in to it I not sure he really notice till last mintue" said Harry nurseing a burise

"Here let me heal that for you" said Hermoine pulling out her wand and tapped it on his skin

"Thanks Hermoine damn if I ever get my hands on him I swear I will kill him"

"Same here" said Ron

"For the last time there is no way Malfoy could have started that fire without his wand"

"RON,HARRY HERMOINE thank goodness your alright" said a beathlessy Mrs.Weasely as she pushed though the crowd along with Mr.Weasely,Ginny Bill Charlie Fred and Geogre.

"MUM were fine what happen?" said Ron

"Well someone cursed the books were Harry was with strong Dark Magic I don't know how long till someone gets caught and that is a if becasue it took powerful magic to stop form whenever they were" said Mr.Weasely

"Just like the days of You-Know-Who"said Mrs.Weasely fearfully

"Now,now Molly it's nothing to worry about I sure whoever did this with sevre an Azkaban sentece of at least thrity years if not more" said Mr.Weasely

"But Dad what if this really has something to do with You-Know-Who" said Bill worriedly

"Now Son really I must adimt we haven't heard from from him in a while but Dumbldore is not worried neither should we"

But they all looked worried and with good reason.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2 please review 


End file.
